warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Aura
}} polarity, from top to bottom, without any Auras equipped, with an aura of the same polarity equipped (in this case, ) and an aura with a different polarity equipped (in this case, which has a polarity) }} Auras are a type of Mod that provides a passive beneficial effect to Warframe(s) during a mission. Unlike Mods, Auras will affect the entire squad rather than the Warframe it is equipped on exclusively. If several players in a squad carry copies of the same Aura, the Aura's effects will stack. These effects are map-wide, except for specific auras that are centered on the frame with the equipped aura. Examples include and . Additionally, Auras add to your total mod capacity rather than deduct from it like regular mods. Furthermore, equipping an Aura in an aura slot of the same polarity further increases mod capacity by double the Aura's drain (e.g. an Aura with a drain of 5 generates an additional mod capacity of 10). In a slot without a polarity, the capacity is the same as the listed drain, and in a slot of a different polarity, the additional capacity is 80% of listed drain, rounded down (e.g. a drain of 5 generates a capacity of 4, a drain of 9 generates a capacity of 7, and so on). The Aura slot can be polarized with a to fit the user's needs. With addition of in , the Aura slot can be modified to be universally compatible with any Mod Polarity. Acquisition Auras are primarily obtained as a Cred Offering, though some Auras are obtained as enemy drops, The Silver Grove Specters, or Arbitrations. The following Auras are only dropped from Grove Specters: * * * * * * Aura Mods Notes *Teammates will not benefit from a player's aura during a mission if that player has died and not revived. *As of , the aura slot's polarity cannot be swapped with another slot's one. Trivia *Aura Mod cards were converted from user's Artifacts as of , including additional copies if the user obtained more than one artifact before the update. *For a short time after , some Auras (as well as some mods) could have been acquired via transmutation.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/126550-psa-unintended-modaura-inclusion/ This was due to a bug where all mods (including the unreleased ones) became obtainable through transmutation. This has been fixed, though some Auras (such as ) have since been released. The list of retrieved auras can be found in Category: Retrieved Content. *Sometimes if a game is lagging, the aura effect may not occur or be delayed. Tips * and has the highest capacity increase, making it an excellent mod for new frames or frames gaining affinity for new equipment. * increases the effectiveness of both you and your teammates' aura mods. Patch History New Arbitration Rewards: The following rewards have been added to the Arbitrations drop tables: Stats shown at max rank* *'New Aura Mods:' **'Aerodynamic:' 6 seconds added to Aim Glide/Wall Latch time, decreases damage taken while Airborne by 24%* **'Swift Momentum:' 30% faster Charge Attack speed, 6 seconds added to Melee Combo time* **'Shepherd:' Increases Companion Armor by 180 and Companion Health by 300* **'Combat Discipline:' Allies gain 20 Health when they make a kill, but the aura bearer loses 10 Health when the bearer makes a kill.* **'Melee Guidance:' Reduces Melee Combo timer on Self by 6 seconds, increases Melee Combo timer for Allies by 12 seconds* *Fixed Aura Mods not functioning. *Fixed Aura Mods stacking twice while using Operator mode with Umbra. ;Arbitrations ‘Iteration 1’ Changes A new Arbitrations reward has been added: The elusive Aura Forma Blueprint! Craft an Aura Forma to modify an Aura slot on a Warframe to be compatible with any Mod Polarity. *Aura mods now *boost* your mod capacity rather than drain it. ;Introduced *Aura mod system is here! The Artifacts system has transformed into a new system and has merged with the Arsenal UI. The new “Auras” can be fused just like mods, and they have their own slot! Auras are powerful, but also come at a cost to equip.}} See also *Warframes Comparison es:Aura Category:Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Auras Category:Update 9